


Romeo

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek to the Rescue, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eternal Sterek, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Stiles, clumsy as ever, drops a bottle and in turn hurts himself.Derek, the ever amazing boyfriend, comes to the rescue.100 Words Drabble Challenge





	Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the words, [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com)

“ _You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess, It’s a love story, baby, just say yes_ ,” Stiles sang, horribly off tune.

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out the med kit from underneath the backseat, opening it up to pull out some gauze, antiseptic and bandages. He immediately went to work on the large cut on Stiles’ palm.

“Why did you have to let that stupid fairy free? None of this would’ve happened.”

“I didn’t mean to drop the bottle, Der!”

Derek softened his gaze and gave Stiles a soft kiss on the lips. “I know you didn’t, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novkat21)


End file.
